Rookies
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Historias basadas en los novatos del Xavier Institute, los New Xmen. ¿Será cierto que los alumnos pueden llegar a ser más maduros que los mismos maestros?
1. Capítulo 1

**Rookies**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Por:**Lindo**_**_ usagi._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un día más ha acabado finalmente para los estudiantes en el Xavier Institute. La tarde se esfuma tras el atardecer y los dormitorios son completamente bañados por la oscuridad de la noche, a excepción por la luz de luna que se cuela por las ventanas.

Una silueta interrumpe la tranquilidad de una de esas habitaciones y la atraviesa hasta depositar el delgado cuerpo de una chica sobre la cama, mientras los demás se encuentran cenando en el comedor principal.

Al parecer la energía de su cuerpo fue completamente drenada y utilizada en otra de esas pruebas de campo, por lo que yace inconsciente, pero el sacrificio sirvió de algo, ya que el escuadrón de los New Mutants se llevó la victoria de la tarde.

La silueta se acerca hacia la chica y la besa suavemente en la frente, sin armar demasiado alboroto posa sus labios oscuros sobre la piel pálida de la asiática.

La envuelve con una sábana blanca y así tranquilamente como llegó se pone de pie y avanza hasta la puerta para alejarse de lugar. Escucha un leve gemido y se detiene en seco.

Se gira y se da cuenta de que la chica ha despertado, una expresión de tranquilidad se dibuja en su rostro a pesar de que la oscuridad impida que sea visible.

—Gra… Gracias David —los cabellos azules de la chica brillan al mezclarse con la luz de luna una vez que se incorpora— Gracias por haberme traído hasta mi habitación y por haberte hecho cargo de mí.

—De nada —una especie de nerviosismo lo invade, pero lo contiene y se gira nuevamente para dejar la habitación— Que descanses Nori-chan, hasta mañana.

Ambos se quedan con algo de desconcierto, pero sin decir nada David, conocido en su equipo como Prodigy cierra la puerta y se aleja, preguntándose si algún día será capaz de revelarle a su compañera lo que siente por ella.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Como ya mencioné este fanfic tratará acerca de los New X-men, las historias pueden o no estar conectadas unas con otras. Debo mencionar que los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Marvel y no a mí, algo que ya todos saben, pero que no debe ser omitido. Si alguno pasa a leer esto le pido que deje un review, para saber qué le pareció.

¡Hasta pronto y mucha suerte!


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias al review que recibí en el primer capítulo decidí subir este otro, al final contesto el comentario. A partir de éste las historias se ubicarán en una etapa post-Decimation. Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y no a mí.

**Rookies**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Confusión mental. Un torbellino de emociones del cual no puedo salir. ¿Por qué¡No! Tal vez las palabras que mencionó Wanda se hicieron realidad. ¡Gah! Duele demasiado la cabeza, las sienes han comenzado a latirme de una manera punzante. La frente empieza a quemarme, mis niñas despierten, necesito ayuda con esto. ¡Por favor cálmense todos!

Sí, por lo que puedo lograr percibir una gran cantidad de energía psíquica mutante se ha dado a la baja, los alumnos están descontrolados, no piensan con claridad y sus emociones taladran mi psique. Casi me arrastro para caminar, mi nariz ha comenzado a sangrar.

¡Scott, ayuda a los niños, por favor!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las lágrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos, no lo puedo evitar¿por qué me siento tan triste¿Por qué¿Será el verla sufrir? La mano de Laurie se ha secado completamente hasta la necrosis por el toque de Wither, si no logro revertir el efecto el doctor McCoy tendrá qué amputarla ¡No! Eso jamás pasará, debo seguir tratando, debo seguir intentando, usar todo mi poder, después de todo soy Elixir.

Las lágrimas nublan mi vista, sigo sintiéndome muy triste, pareciera que ella está usando sus feromonas en mí, pero no, soy yo, que después de todo lo que la hice sufrir he sentido algo por ella, mi pequeña Wallflower. Debo curarla, debo seguir intentándolo, no me rendiré, por ella.

Juro que cuando vea a Kevin lo golpearé hasta que me sangren las manos, esto que le hizo… pero eso no importa en estos momentos. ¡Vamos! Debo concentrarme, tiene qué funcionar, debo dejar de llorar.

¡Demonios¿¡Por qué no puedo sanarla!?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡¡Laurie!! Yo fui el culpable, soy un imbécil, Por favor perdóname…

N-no fue mi intención, te lo juro, pensé… pensé que mis poderes habían desaparecido, justo como los de los demás, pensé que por fin podría tocar algo sin destruirlo, pensé que por fin podría tocar tu piel, sentir tu calor.

Po-por favor perdóname Laurie, por favor.

No es justo que yo que deseaba que mi toque mortal desapareciera, no sucedió. Otros anhelaban quedarse con sus habilidades y las perdieron¿por qué la vida no es justa¿Por qué nada es justo para mí¿¡Por qué!?

¿Por qué no puedo tocarte Laurie¿Por qué Josh tiene qué estar contigo para arreglar lo que yo deshice… lo que yo destruí? Soy una porquería, un cochino mutante que no merece seguir viviendo por hacerte daño.

¿A-acaso valdrá la pena quitarme la vida¿Atravesar mi piel y mis arterias con un cuchillo hasta desangrarme¿Lograré tu perdón si me sacrifico¿Si pago por el daño que te hice, si siento el dolor que te provoqué?

¿Te importará Laurie?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Josh… por favor no llores que me destrozas. No te preocupes, mi brazo sanará, de eso puedes estar seguro, porque lo lograrás, porque lo lograremos, juntos. No te rindas Josh, que tampoco yo lo haré, pero por favor ya no llores… seca tus lágrimas y mírame a los ojos, mírame.

Me pregunto si Kevin estará bien. Quiero que sepa que no fue su culpa, fue un descuido, pero no hay remordimientos. Josh… ¿le harás saber que todo está bien, le harás saber que no debe preocuparse?

No llores Josh, todo estará bien, mi brazo sanará ¿verdad?

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pues aquí tuvieron el segundo capítulo. Muy angst por cierto. La parte de Emma al principio quedó como una introducción para que sepan que la historia entró a la etapa de Decimation. Muchas gracias al review que recibí de **Learilla**: Pues acción como tal, tal vez no haya, más bien lo que voy a narrar aquí va a ser sentimientos como sucedió en éste: frustración, pena, dolor, etc. Tal vez en uno que otro haga algo más dinámco, no lo sé, depende de lo que se me ocurra para cada capi, si quieres aportar una que otra idea, me parecería genial. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi redacción y por agregarla a tus favoritas, es un honor. Y en cuanto a lo de Julian y Laura, pues no sé, tal vez más adelante, lo que pasa es que apenas voy en el #20 de New X-men y pues a ver qué pasa con la historia más adelante. Muchas gracias de nuevo y ojala sigas leyendo. Todos los reviews son bien recibidos, háganme saber su opinión, nos vemos en la siguiente!


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola, hola! Pues aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo en la historia, también muy angst, como el anterior, muchas gracias al review que a acabo de recibir de **Agus**** y Moony**. Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y no a mí, los utilizo sólo por diversión, sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Rookies**

**Capítulo 3.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Camino sigilosa entre el pasillo del recibidor y te encuentro recargado en la pared cubierto por la opacidad de la noche, justo en el lugar en que acordamos anteriormente, una mueca de desesperación se dibuja sobre tu rostro y después te acercas a mí, noto algo de miedo en tu respiración.

El toque de tu piel es todo lo que necesito por ahora. El roce de tus labios y tus manos tocándome sin parar, sin parar. Sentirte en mí es lo que me hace estar en paz, no quiero que acabe nunca.

Sé que si tienes contacto con alguien reduces su cuerpo hasta la necrosis, pero conmigo es diferente, a mí no me puedes hacer daño porque mi organismo no está formado por las mismas moléculas que la de los demás, mi piel es metálica.

Te quitas los guantes de cuero sin perder tiempo y los arrojas sobre la alfombra que cubre el suelo del vestíbulo. Entonces tocas mi rostro suavemente y me miras directamente a los ojos, es este momento que quisiera recordar para toda la vida.

—¡Oh, Kevin!

Gimo mientras me tocas y trato de no hacer demasiado escándalo, pero no puedo contenerlo. Y entonces comienzas a besarme en ese lugar secreto. A estas horas de la noche los estudiantes no debemos estar en los pasillos y mucho menos haciendo las cosas que nosotros hacemos, pero eso es lo emocionante de este asunto. Pasas una de tus manos alrededor de mi cintura y luego avanzas hasta mi espalda. Lanzamos con agresividad al suelo tu gabardina negra, y continuamos besándonos.

Tu piel no puede hacer contacto con la de las demás personas, pero yo soy diferente, así que tócame, tómame, déjame sentirte. Puedo apostar a que soñabas con tocar a alguien así, a una mujer. Parecemos un par de niños jugando a algo prohibido y después de todo eso es lo que somos, unos niños descubriendo lo que son las emociones y los impulsos.

Así que tócame y no te detengas, bésame.

—No… no podemos seguir haciendo esto Cessily…

Te paras bruscamente y entonces busco alguna explicación en tus ojos oscuros y encuentro una mirada de desconsuelo, encuentro justo lo que no quería encontrar. Me alejo un poco de ti, sin decir una sola palabra, no tiene caso. Volteo mi rostro a un lado, después de todo sé cuál es el motivo por el que no deseas seguir.

—Es por Laurie¿verdad?

Asientes con la cabeza gacha.

Retrocedo lentamente y me volteo antes de que las lágrimas comiencen a brotar, era algo que ya sabía, algo que ya veía venir, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir. Después de todo no has podido olvidarla. Comienzo a correr hasta mi habitación tratando de ser sigilosa, pero ya ni siquiera eso me importa.

—¡Cessily! —gritas, pero no demasiado para no ser descubiertos.

Entre

Sigo corriendo, y espero a que me persigas y me convenzas de seguir, espero a que me des una explicación, pero no lo haces, y yo sigo avanzando, tragándome las lágrimas.

Parecía que el roce de tu piel era todo lo que esperaba, sólo unos momentos contigo. Pero… ahora que lo pienso quería algo más que sólo eso.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Laura Kinney entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sooraya Qadir aun permanecía dormida y no pretendía interrumpir su sueño, más que nada porque quería ese momento para ella sola, para desahogarse y sacar toda la soledad que tenía en su interior.

Emma Frost le había hecho una mala jugada al mostrarle la ilusión en la que su madre desangrada le hablaba. Todos en general, todos la rechazaban y no se le acercaban, pero en especial esa bruja. Desde un principio le había demostrado su desprecio. Recordó sus palabras y sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírsele.

"Eres un arma, una máquina asesina de sangre fría que no conoce otra cosa más que la muerte y la matanza. Eres una amenaza para cada vida en esta escuela. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar, porque de una manera u otra te irás".

Se arrodilló en el suelo y dejó que su cabello negro cubriera su rostro, entonces se tapó la cara con las manos. Le dolía dentro, le dolía demasiado.

—Ma… mamá…

Comenzó a sollozar incontroladamente, extrañaba los brazos de su madre, extrañaba esa familia que había encontrado en Meggan y Debbie, extrañaba sentirse querida y necesitada por alguien. Logan se preocupaba por ella, era cierto, pero él siempre se encontraba ocupado en misiones y no había tiempo de estar con él.

—¿Laura? —oyó decir a Sooraya, al parecer la mutante afgana había escuchado algo— ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí… vuelve a dormir.

Se mantuvo tranquila unos momentos esperando a que su compañera de cuarto volviera a dormir. Los recuerdos siguieron esparciéndose por su mente, más soledad y más rechazo. La primera vez que llegó a la mansión junto con el escuadrón X.S.E. Kitty Pryde y Rachel Grey la trataron como si fuera una salvaje que no se sabía controlar.

Parecía que todos creían lo que Emma Frost decía. Parecía que todos creían que en un santiamén terminarían siendo atravesados por sus garras de adamántium. El hecho de que la hubieran obligado a ser una máquina asesina no probaba nada, ella sabía muy bien controlar sus impulsos, a pesar de que a veces se saliera muy fácilmente de control.

Recordó las palabras que Jay Gutrie le espetó en la cara y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. "Ella puede tomar mi lugar. ¿Es lo que ustedes quieren, más violencia?". No tenía derecho, ella no iba a traer más violencia, ella sólo quería vivir en paz, sólo quería tener una familia, sentirse querida, sentir el cariño que una vez le dio su madre.

Rockslide y el chico al que todos llamaban Julian se la pasaban jugándole bromas o poniéndole todo tipo de apodos. Llamándola "La chica rara" o "Garritas". Recordó la vez que el telequinético le gritó diciéndole "¿¡A quién estás mirando Clon!?". Lo detestaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

Necesitaba ver a Wolverine, era lo más cercano que le quedaba a una familia. Seguía sintiéndose completamente sola y siguió llorando en su habitación oscura. Colocó la cabeza entre sus brazos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas dejaban de salir.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Drabbles

Colección de varios drabbles de trescientas palabras (y el último de ciento cincuenta) pegados en un solo capítulo. Tal vez este sea el último que suba en algún tiempo debido a mis múltiples ocupaciones (ja ja ¡en serio!) y a que quiero atender otros fics, y entonces cuando lo continúe voy a tratar de elaborar una buena historia para los novatos y no simplemente relatos corititos. Los personajes le pertenecen y siempre le pertenecerán a Marvel, los utilizo aquí sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Rookies.**

**Capítulo 4.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aun queda algo cuando alguien se va, cuando alguien parte y nos deja para siempre sigue habiendo algo. Ese algo que nos dice que esa persona no se ha ido del todo, que una parte de ella permanece con nosotros, pero luego tu cabeza se golpea fuerte contra el piso para darte cuenta de que ya no volverás a verla, que sus labios se han apagado y no volverán a emitir una sola palabra y aunque parezca que ya no queda nada hay algo…

"¡Es que no puede hacer nada para que deje de extrañarlo señorita Manh!".

Me detengo en seco frente a la lápida del señor Beaubier, con la vista fija en ella. Extiendo las rosas rojas que compré para él a lo largo de la inscripción. Veo la estatua que le hicieron el día de su muerte, ya gastada e impertérrita, y algo me dice que su cuerpo no se encuentra ahí, que pronto volverá a la escuela y al lado de los estudiantes, apago la última luz que me quedaba de esperanza y me resigno, pero ya no lloro.

"¿Tu nombre clave es Anole, Victor?".

Sus palabras, las mismas que pronunciaba con una autoridad y una impavidez inquebrantable, para muchos era la persona más fría, pero con el Alpha Squadron, y especialmente conmigo se comportaba como un gran amigo, un compañero, un igual.

"¡No te rindas Victor, hala fuerte con tu lengua!".

Por eso es que cuando alguien se va sigue quedando algo y muchas cosas más. Siguen quedando las memorias y el tiempo compartido, siguen quedando los sentimientos, pero sobre todo sigue quedando el vacío, la soledad.

—Adiós señor Beaubier… Northstar.

Me alejo silencioso con el viento corriendo en mi contra y golpeándome la cara. Cuando una persona se va siguen quedando restos de ella en el interior.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Julian Keller. Mutante telekinético. Ex-líder de los Hellions.

—¡Sofia no se ha ido!

Envolvió su cuerpo con un aura verde, y comenzó a levitar por los aires. Lanzó un grito a la nada y las ventanas de su cuarto se redujeron a cientos de fragmentos. Respiraba hondo para calmarse, pero su furia sólo iba en aumento. Sofia, ex-mutante conocida como Wind Dancer dejó la mansión y sin avisarle, se fue para siempre.

Salió al jardín atravesando la ventana envuelto por su campo. Podía sentir la arteria en las sienes estar a punto de estallarle, estaba enojado. Gotas cristalinas resbalaron desde sus ojos, debía contenerlas, pero decidió dejarlas salir.

—¡Sofia!

El sol le daba a su cabello negro una tonalidad rojiza, sus ojos despedían destellos blanquecinos. Avanzó hacia el jardín del instituto dejando un camino de pequeños cráteres.

Una vez en ese lugar se concentró, levantó los brazos y los nervios se tensaron en su rostro. Gimió tratando de contener el peso que sostenía con su mente y poco a poco algunos de los árboles a su alrededor se elevaron unos metros, al igual que el jardín completo que fue separado del resto del lugar.

Ya no pudo soportarlo y su campo se desvaneció completamente. Los árboles y el pedazo de tierra cayeron levantando una nube de polvo y un crujido estridente inundó el lugar. Julian cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

­—Regresa Sofia…

Lejanamente una silueta observaba lo ocurrido, se encontraba a mucha distancia, pero aun así sus ojos podían enfocar perfectamente. Era Laura Kinney quien veía cómo su compañero de equipo se partía de dolor, odiaba verlo sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada para consolarlo, tenía miedo de acercarse a él. Siguió observando expectante a Julian con esos ojos esmeraldas.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La habitación estaba pacífica, solitaria, oscura, y a pesar de eso se podían percibir unos cuantos destellos dorados que reaccionaban con la luz que se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas y gruesas. Josh Foley permanecía estático, sentado en la cama, pensativo, sin emociones, hundido en un mar de caos. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas la depresión lo había arrastrado sin que se pudiera resistir. No comía ni dormía, tampoco quería salir de su cuarto, ni hablar con nadie.

El día M, la muerte de sus compañeros en el autobús, el asesinato de Laurie… todo pasó muy rápido para asimilarlo correctamente.

Un pensamiento cruzó como centella su mente. Se paró y se arrastró como pudo hasta uno de los cajones en un buró de madera, podía ver, sus pupilas se encontraban completamente dilatadas. Fue palpando con sus manos el interior hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Estaba harto, arruinado, y desesperanzado. No veía mucho remedio a su estúpida vida vacía y hueca.

Sacó una navaja y sin pensarlo demasiado hizo unos cortes largos y profundos en su muñeca izquierda. La sangre comenzó a fluir a borbotones, no podía verse, pero imaginó el líquido escarlata escurriéndosele por el brazo, podía sentirla. Apretó la boca para ahogar los gemidos que le causaba el tremendo dolor y enseguida se imaginó tirado y ya sin vida, no podía terminar su vida de esa manera por muy miserable que ésta se hubiera tornado.

Cubrió la herida con sus dedos tratando de hacer presión y poco a poco se fue cerrando. Dejaba de sangrar. Se sentía derrotado, abatido y sin fuerzas, era un cobarde, no había podido terminar con lo que empezó.

Enseguida varias lágrimas que brillaron como cristales resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Comenzó a sollozar, no quería llorar, pero era demasiado tarde para contenerlo.

—Me haces falta Laurie…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se sentía rechazado, nadie parecía tomarlo en cuenta desde el día M. Sufría de insolación en el desierto. David Alleyne, el chico que alguna vez fue conocido como Prodigy, líder de los New Mutants, había pasado en una sola noche a ser un simple humano, sin esa sed de conocimiento que siempre lo impulsaba a investigar y a ser el mejor estratega de los estudiantes en el Instituto Xavier.

Noriko, su novia siempre estaba metida en el Cuarto Peligro, entrenando junto al equipo más joven de X-men. Se sentía sólo, apartado de los demás estudiantes que quedaban. Contaba los segundos y los minutos, parecía que la eternidad se le escurría por entre los dedos sin cambio alguno, pasaban horas y no veía ninguna diferencia.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba a todos sus compañeros. Sofia se había ido hace mucho tiempo de la mansión. Laurie y Jay fueron asesinados por Stryker. Sintió partirse en pedazos cuando recordó eso. Josh estaba hundido en depresión desde unas semanas antes y Nori… Los extrañaba realmente, la escuela era un caos, todo en general.

Sintió que el mundo lo engullía, que lo devoraba. Seguía contando los minutos y no veía cambios, todo iba mal y todo estaba mal.

—¿David?

Oyó una voz conocida y enseguida volteó hacia el frente. Una silueta oscura se acercaba moviéndose lenta y rítmicamente. Pudo ver claramente a la persona cuando estuvo cerca suyo. Era Noriko Ashida, Surge, su novia. Su cabello celeste resplandecía aun en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Uh… sí, yo…

Noriko lo ayudó a que se levantara del rincón en donde estaba tumbado. Él se acercó a ella lentamente y la envolvió entre sus brazos, acercándola más a él.

—Por favor Nori-chan, abrázame fuerte y nunca me dejes.

—David yo…

—¡Te extrañé tanto!

Comenzaron a besarse con delicadeza. No le gustaba sentirse sólo y no quería sentirse así nunca más.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wolf Cub jugueteaba con sus dedos peludos, volteó a ver a sus otros compañeros, su desesperación y aburrimiento era evidente. Pixie batía despacio las alas sin provocar más que un leve zumbido. Match miraba por la ventana, mientras que las flamas que rodeaban su rostro proporcionaban algo de luz y calor a la habitación e Indra sólo tenía la cabeza gacha, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos. Era una mala temporada para los estudiantes y no pintaba nada mejor.

—Deberíamos estar ahí adentro con ellos —Nick acabó con el silencio—. Somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas por el equipo, por los nuestros.

—¡Pero claro! —continuó Megan, como si se hubiera telepateado con Wolf Cub— La señorita Frost tenía qué escoger a cuatro Hellions en el equipo.

—No es justo —dijo Indra desanimado.

—Pero espero que algún día nos acepten —Ben trató de tranquilizar al grupo.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aquí estuvo algo con Julian y Laura a petición de Agus y Moony, aunque no es mucho que digamos. ¡Wah! No puedo evitarlo, me siguen saliendo puras historias angst, pero el siguiente será una buena historia, lo prometo, aunque tal vez me tarde mucho en actualizar este. Espero sus reviews.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Una historia de suspenso

Lo prometido es deuda. Dije que iba a escribir una historia mejor elaborada, no sólo drabbles, y aquí está. Favor de leerlo sin ninguna persona cerca, en completo silencio y entre la oscuridad de la noche. Que lo disfruten.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rookies.**

**Capítulo 5.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

_Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante_

_de la seda de las cortinas rojas_

_llenábame de fantásticos terrores_

_jamás antes sentidos._

Edgar Allan Poe,

El cuervo.

La medianoche tiene diversos significados y muchas variantes en cuanto a los hábitos de cada persona que reside en la enorme mansión de Xavier. Para la mayoría representa la hora en la que descansan y viajan por esa estrepitosa vorágine de sueños y fantasías del subconsciente. Para las gemelas Stepford significa la hora en la cual cada una de ellas comparte, con tan sólo pensar en ello, los chismes y secretos que rondan por las aulas de clase.

Pero para una persona en especial tiene un significado único, diferente de todos. Para Megan Gwynn la medianoche es la hora en la que los miedos más grandes se adueñan de ella y le ocluyen lenta y dolorosamente la garganta. Y todo por el insomnio. Todas las noches maldice su desgraciada suerte.

En lo que respecta a la media noche de hoy, otra vez es lo mismo...

Recostada en su cama y cubierta con las sábanas empezó a gimotear descontroladamente siendo testigo del escenario que se expandía frente a ella en medio de la habitación, como un infinito vasto y negro. Ni siquiera el haber estado en el limbo, en medio de todos esos demonios causó en ella tanto terror, como en esos momentos. La oscuridad la desconcertaba, pero no era eso lo que más odiaba, lo que hacía temblar a sus músculos, sino el silencio. El silencio que se cernía sobre ella y la absorbía, lo pensó otra vez y concluyó que definitivamente era eso lo que hacía sus dientes chirriar.

Aborrecía el silencio, por eso prefería tener a alguien a su lado con quien charlar. Siempre estaba cantando, riendo, bailando o volando a toda velocidad por la mansión, para olvidarse de él.

Maldito insomnio, se dijo nuevamente. La luz del exterior que traspasaba el cristal dibujaba en la pared extrañas criaturas negras que parecían sonreírle y burlarse de ella. No debía pensar en ello, ya no quería pensar en ello o le sería imposible dormir, tan sólo eran los malditos árboles de afuera y el viento que los movía.

—¡Ah! —chilló y se giró bruscamente hacia la ventana cuando sus ojos captaron algo proyectado en la pared, algo anormal. Vio una sombra extraña pasar a toda velocidad, pero después los árboles siguieron moviéndose con esa espeluznante regularidad, no era nada—. Fue sólo tu imaginación Megan. Sí, fue sólo tu imaginación.

Apretaba la sábana con sus dedos y se tapaba media cara con ella, temblando. Alcanzó los audífonos que yacían sobre el buró de madera y encendió el reproductor, suplicando que la batería gastada funcionase aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando tenía insomnio era mejor llenar el silencio con ruido. Esperaba que en lo que escuchaba música el sueño volviera a ella.

Tarareaba la canción, mientras dejaba de temblar, pero su miedo no se iba, ese miedo a lo desconocido. La oscuridad resultaba algo desconocido. Lo desconocido que se encontraba en todas partes. Fuera de la mansión, en el pasillo, en su habitación, debajo de la cama...

—¡Deja de pensar! Deja de pensar, deja de pensar —se repetía a sí misma constantemente. Luego comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. En un instante recordó, sin darse cuenta exactamente de cuál momento fue, cuáles eran todos sus miedos de la infancia y sintió que comenzaban a trepar sobre ella, como decenas de manos negras, hasta su cabeza. Intentaba combatirlos con la música, intentaba olvidarse de ellos, pero luego de un rato parecía lograrlo.

De pronto la música se apagó. A las baterías no les quedaba ni un poco más de energía. Silencio de nuevo, demasiado hermoso para que fuera cierto. Bostezó una vez y sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle, sonrió por eso, tenía sueño de nuevo. Por fin iba a dormir.

Fue colocando lentamente la cabeza sobre la almohada acolchonada y fue cayendo en el pozo de la inconsciencia, un lugar en donde no temía, ni pensaba. Oyó un golpe seco y rápido, y luego la cara le dolió. Era el sonido de un balón estrellándosele en el rostro. Cuando tenía once años, le llegó la primera regla, pero acompañada de un extraño cambio físico. Su madre le repetía que a esa edad su cuerpo cambiaría pero ella no se imaginaba cuánto, su mutación comenzaba a manifestarse entonces. "¡Toma esto orejas de duende!". A los niños les gustaba molestarla y le lanzaban el balón cada que ellos jugaban baloncesto, no extrañaba para nada esos años y por eso aun soñaba con ellos de vez en cuando, pues quedaron sepultados en el fondo de su mente. Pero ahora estaba muy a gusto con sus "poderes", como ella prefería nombrarlos. Oyó otro golpe seco, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, eso no era un balón, se dio cuenta que era real. Despertó y alcanzó a escuchar cristales y piezas de porcelana romperse.

—¿Qué demonios...? —otro golpe.

Algo raro estaba pasando allá abajo y ella quería averiguar qué era eso, ya no sentía miedo, o por lo menos no era el mismo miedo de unos momentos atrás. Su cuerpo estaba inundado en adrenalina. Se bajó de la cama y palpó los azulejos fríos debajo de sus pies, entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrerle las extremidades. Avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió con un movimiento rápido. Caminó por el pasillo con dirección a las escaleras para llegar hasta la planta baja. Los cabellos despeinados comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas por lo que los colocó detrás de esas orejas puntiagudas.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Los cristales de los enormes ventanales se encontraban rotos en mil fragmentos y las cortinas ardían en llamas. Había un espectáculo de luces anaranjadas iluminando la oscuridad. Bajó las escaleras y sus alas comenzaron a moverse con una rapidez increíble, provocando un leve zumbido. Alcanzó el lugar volando para no cortarse con los vidrios y vio los enormes muebles de madera en donde guardaban las vajillas de alta clase. Estaban destrozados en el suelo y algunos tenían fuego en las esquinas.

Llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras y la escena la aterró. Había una chica de cabello castaño y corto tirada en el piso. Era Hope Abbott, su amiga. Su piel tenía muchos cortes de varias longitudes y debajo de ella había un inmenso charco de sangre pegajosa. El corazón le latía fuerte, podía sentirlo.

—¿Hope? ¡Despierta... por favor! —pero ella ya no abrió los ojos pues había muerto desangrada. Algo horrible estaba pasando en ese lugar y ella era testigo de todo eso por una jugada cruel del destino. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio y volvió a dejar el cuerpo de Trance sobre el suelo colocándolo suavemente. Sus manos ahora estaban cubiertas de ese añejado líquido rojo.

No podía creer lo que veía cuando llevó sus ojos hacia enfrente. Eso no podía estar pasando, se preguntó si aun seguía durmiendo, pero no, era tan real como cuando uno es bañado por un chorro de agua gélida. Era la verdad, pesada y lacerante. Vio a alguien más tirado en aquel lugar, cuando enfocó bien ya sabía de quién se trataba. Era Ben Hammil, su cuerpo ya no ardía en llamas, estaba extinguido. Él fue quien provoco el incendio en el vestíbulo tratando de defenderse de alguien. Lanzó un aullido cuando sus lágrimas salieron a borbotones. Dos de sus amigos más queridos estaban muertos. Recordó cuando los conoció por primera vez en el escuadrón de los Paragons y se tocó el pecho.

Su mente no se encontraba clara, los pensamientos se aglutinaban en ella como nubarrones. Seguía atormentándose con una gran cantidad de preguntas. La más importante de ellas ¿quién había sido el que provocó tal masacre? ¿Los purifiers, acaso? Tal vez, pero ¿Dónde estaban los x-men, los adultos? Le extrañó no poder obtener una sola respuesta. Seguía llorando y gimiendo descontroladamente, pero debía pedir ayuda a alguien. Había la posibilidad de encontrar más muertos, de hecho estaba segura de encontrar más. En el lugar había una mezcla de olor a quemazón con una fragancia metálica, un olor a muerte y desesperación.

Avanzó hasta una de las habitaciones y vio una puerta entreabierta. Agrandó los ojos aun más cuando se asomó. La muerte le llegó a Paras Gavaskar a las doce y veintiocho cuando se encontraba enunciando sus plegarias. Al parecer algo lo asustó y su sistemas primitivos de defensa se activaron de inmediato, pues su exoesqueleto reforzado le cubría el cuerpo entero, murió arrodillado, no le dio tiempo de nada, la mitad de su cuerpo descansaba ensangrentado sobre la cama. Ni siquiera sus habilidades habían podido salvarlo de ese alguien, o algo.

A la una menos cuarto encontró el cadáver de Nicholas Gleason, uno más de sus amigos. La cabeza le había sido separado del cuerpo. Cuando su mutación se manifestó a los trece años de edad comenzó a salirle pelo por todo el cuerpo y su metabolismo fue cambiando poco a poco con cada año que acumulaba, hasta que sus hábitos se hicieron casi completamente nocturnos, por lo que fue una de las primeras víctimas al mantenerse alerta. Murió tratando de defenderse, pues sus garras eran visibles y mostraba sus colmillos. Megan sintió que el mundo se hacía pedazos y le caía encima cuando lo vio. Se dejó caer en el suelo derrumbada.

Le dolía el pecho como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo directo en él. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo y su cerebro no había podido asimilarlo todo. Tenía las pupilas en dilatación máxima, sus palmas tocaban la piel de la cara y entonces sintió ese líquido fresco y coagulado que aun le llenaba las manos, la sangre de Hope. Los músculos de las extremidades comenzaron a temblarle. Ya había entrado en shock cuando las lágrimas volvieron a escurrírsele por los párpados inferiores.

Sus amigos habían fallecido esa noche, Hope, Nick y Ben. Más muertes inocentes en esa escuela, ya eran demasiadas. Comenzó a gemir pausadamente y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba en peligro. Tenía qué correr, esconderse en algún lugar. No. La palabra retumbó en su mente atronadora como un relámpago. Correr no serviría de nada. Lo que los mató a ellos iría tras su cuerpo hasta despedazarlo. Un sentimiento de coraje le ardió en el interior. Tenía qué ir por ayuda y luchar, como Pixie, como X-man. Debía evitar que alguien más muriera.

Se levantó del suelo y poco a poco se calmó. Sorbió el líquido que se le resbalaba por la mucosa nasal y se limpió las lágrimas con la parte de sus manos que no estaba cubierta de sangre. Fijó la mirada entre la oscuridad y apretó la mandíbula. Iba a luchar y ser fuerte.

Avanzó sigilosa sobre la pared apoyándose con las puntas de los dedos y las alas aferradas a la espalda. Vio la vía libre hacia el pasillo y avanzó hacia él.

Al poco tiempo reconoció dos cadáveres más. Roxanne Washington, conocida como Bling! Su cuerpo de diamante estaba roto en pedazos. El otro era Sydney Green, conocido como Onixx, amigo de Rockslide. Su cuerpo de roca estaba fracturado y el cráneo metálico aplastado. No había hablado muchas veces con ellos, pero le dolía. Aun así tenía qué avanzar.

Llegó hasta el final, pero no encontró nada. No había rastro de alguien más. Se giró y corrió a toda velocidad de vuelta al vestíbulo. Su cuerpo envuelto entre la oscuridad nocturna era iluminado por las amarillentas llamas del fuego una vez allí. Se quedó quieta en un lugar y guardó silencio intentando contener su agitada respiración para escuchar algo. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa extraña, algo retorcido que se revolvía entre las sombras, sintió como un hálito calmado y pesado que le caía en el dorso del cuello.

Las piernas y las manos comenzaron a vibrarle siendo incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos. Lentamente y con mucha dificultad se dio la vuelta para descubrir la fría y dura verdad. Profirió un agudo grito cuando vio al monstruo que la observaba con una babeante avidez. Una criatura robusta con una brillante piel metálica, garras gruesas y colmillos afilados. Intentó dar algunos pasos hacia atrás, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, entonces sus alas comenzaron a agitarse y de ellas emanó un extraño polvo multicolor. La criatura abrió su enorme mandíbula y se acercó torpemente a Megan intentando morderla, pero ya era presa de alucinaciones.

—¡Atrás bestia! —era la sacrosanta voz de su salvación. Jamás desde que conoció a Sooraya Qadir le había dado tanto gusto verla, había llegado acompañada de Hisako Ichiki, Armor de los Astonishing X-men. Ellas tenían más entrenamiento acumulado y estaban más calificadas para pelear en una batalla. La chica con el manto negro pronunció algo en su idioma y su cuerpo se transfiguró en arena— ¡Turaab!

La ventisca de arena refrenó un poco a la bestia, pero no lo suficiente. Entonces Hisako cubrió su cuerpo entero con una especie luz azulada. La armadura que le dieron los espíritus de sus ancestros para protegerla según sus propias creencias religiosas, pero para la ciencia empírica era una magnífica mutación dotada por la configuración genética en su ADN. El instrumento para proteger a sus compañeras, para proteger a los suyos. Se abalanzó en contra del agresor y lo golpeó algunas veces en las quijadas reforzadas. La pequeña japonesa parecía tener la ventaja al principio, pero pronto el juego dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y la criatura estuvo a punto de encajarle sus colmillos, atravesando la armadura.

—¡Hisako! —gritaron las otras dos al unísono mientras su compañera en el suelo se resistía a ser mordida. Pixie comenzó a lanzar más polvos alucinógenos de sus alas de hada, pero a la criatura parecía no afectarle gran cosa, sólo actuaba con algo de torpeza. Enseguida una enorme sombra embistió al monstruo plateado y Armor quedó liberada. Era Nezhno Abidemi, Gentle. Sus tatuajes de vibranium brillaban fluorescentes como luciérnagas en la oscuridad. Su masa muscular se veía cuatro veces incrementada y su cuerpo parecía la torre de un fuerte real. Podía sentir que el corazón le latía a mil por hora como si fueran martillazos en su pecho musculoso.

Había llegado su salvación, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo sería así? Nezhno corría grave peligro en ese tamaño. Rodearon a la bestia y esta gruñó una vez que se sintió amenazada. Gentle dio un paso hacia enfrente volviendo a golpearle las mandíbulas blindadas.

—Es el predator x, un comemutantes —les dijo la mutante afgana a sus compañeros con voz tranquila, pero que aun sonaba preocupada— Fue hecho con la piel de mercurio de Cessily por las personas que crearon a Laura. Este logró escapar y ha venido por nosotros, por todos nosotros. ¡Nos matará a todos! —se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Eso no pasará.

La voz de Nezhno sonó profunda y tranquilizadora. Se abalanzó nuevamente en contra del predator x como si de eso dependiera su supervivencia, y así era. Intentaba romperle la mandíbula, pero parecía una tarea imposible. El gigante aumentó el tamaño de su cuerpo para ganar más fuerza. Se oyó un "crac" en el cuerpo de la bestia y comenzó a lanzar ensordecedores aullidos de horror.

—¡Debes descansar Nez! —gritó Megan preocupada al momento en que recordó que Nezhno podía morir si seguía manteniendo ese tamaño, demasiada carga para su corazón. Volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de cuando este la salvó en el limbo, le tenía una especie de agradecimiento y cariño desde ese entonces. Lo consideraba "su héroe".

Y lo impensable pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, en cámara lenta. Se oyó un sonido seco como si se tratara de huesos de pollo torciéndose hasta romperse. Nezhno lanzó un grito de dolor y se tocó el pecho como intentando arrancarlo. La bestia se echó al suelo para recobrar fuerza, pero todos estaban al pendiente de su amigo como para contraatacarla. Gentle se sujetaba el brazo como si se le fuera a caer. Infarto al corazón. El dolor era insoportable.

Para cuando Nezhno volvió a gritar el corazón ya le había estallado nuevamente. Las válvulas cardíacas quedaron inservibles con la imposibilidad para arrojar sangre a los tejidos. Le dolía el tórax completo y gruñía intentando contener ese dolor agonizante y entonces..., un tercer estallido en el interior. Muerte irremediable.

El cuerpo de Nezhno cayó en seco en el suelo y las chicas gritaron impotentes. Sus músculos volvieron a su tamaño habitual, pero él ya no estaba vivo. El corazón le estalló tres veces cuando intentó salvar a sus compañeras. Corrieron a su lado e intentaron hacer algo, pero a esas alturas ya era más que imposible.

—Viene por mí —objetó Sooraya—. Yo soy la presa, puedo sentirlo en la forma en que me mira con esos ojos blancos.

Megan llegó a la conclusión que por eso los cuerpos mutilados de sus amigos todavía no habían sido devorados. Porque él iba tras Sooraya, quería comerla entera, era su jugoso manjar, su premio.

—Turaab —gritó una vez más la mutante y su cuerpo se convirtió en arena roja y pesada. Una ventisca más agresiva que la anterior. Esperaba poder morir luchando y cuando eso sucediera quería ver nuevamente a Jay Guthrie, no importa en dónde él se encontrara, era su más grande anhelo. Esperaba que Alá se lo permitiera.

La arena frenó a la bestia, cegándola por completo. Un rugido al aire las ensordeció. Aun así podía valerse por sus otros sentidos, pero Sooraya formó un torbellino alrededor de la criatura, suplicando a sus compañeras que se alejaran y protegieran el cuerpo inerte de Nezhno.

Quería arrancarle la piel de sus huesos, reducirlo a un esqueleto andante, reducirlo a nada. Si ella era la presa, era ella quien quería exterminarlo de una vez por todas, para que ya no causara más dolor. Megan y Hisako estaban listas para luchar, y morir si era necesario, pero no permitirían que el predator x tomara una vida más en aquel lugar. Lo iban a vencer, en nombre de todos los compañeros que murieron esa noche.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —una voz grave inundó el lugar e hizo eco en las gruesas paredes. Cuando la afgana cansada y jadeante volvía a sus ropas la criatura había podido ser mancillada, por lo menos unos instantes. Era la voz de Santo Vaccaro, que se movía con su enorme cuerpo de roca sólida. Caminaba pesadamente con Cessily Kincaid en un lado. Miraron a predator x y la ira los invadió, estaban concientes del peligro que representaba. Sus habitaciones se encuentran en el ala más alejada del vestíbulo, pero aun así habían podido escuchar algo extraño y salir de sus habitaciones. Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo que comunica a los dormitorios sabían que algo raro pasaba en aquel lugar y llegaron al acuerdo de detenerlo no importaba lo que fuera. Eran X-men y así lo harían—. Todas detrás de mí, chicas.

Se colocaron detrás Rockslide y este estaba dispuesto a luchar. Vio los destellos de la piel metálica de Cessily iluminar la pared y un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. Sí, estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. La criatura se abalanzó nuevamente en su contra, pero todos estaban dispuestos a luchar y a acabar con ella.

**Fin.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sólo tengo pensado un capítulo más para este fic y eso es todo lo que tengo planeado hasta el momento. Creo que el principio quedó algo gracioso para ser una historia de "suspense", pero funciona. El final pienso que quedó muy apresurado, en fin. El caso es que tengo casi un mes intentando terminar la historia y no podía. Aun así espero les haya agradado, aunque sea la mitad de ella, y el final los deje con la duda carcomiéndoles las entrañas.


	6. En el centro comercial

Este fanfic será temporal e indefinidamente suspendido, por lo tanto este capítulo queda como prólogo a una historia aparte que publicaré próximamente, tratará acerca de Julian Keller y Laura Kinney como pareja principal (la cual algunas lectoras me han pedido insistentemente), pero conforme la historia avance, o según las ideas que me compartan pueden ir apareciendo más.

**Rookies.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**En el centro comercial.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—¿Entonces es Josh quien te gusta? —preguntó Nicholas Gleason, levantando la vista del plato y llevándola hasta su compañera. Esbozaba un gesto de evidente exasperación mientras sus dedos peludos sostenían la pequeña cuchara con un líquido blanco y varias ruedas de cereal en ella—. ¿El mismo Josh que estoy pensando... Foley?

—Sí, Foley —un leve sonrojo cubrió la piel blanca de las mejillas de Alani Ryan, mejor conocida con su nombre clave de Loa. Escondió sus ojos entre el cabello castaño y sonrió apenada—. Creo que es muy lindo, y con todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente, en verdad quiero ayudarlo. Parece muy sólo.

—Está bien Al. Foley no es alguien que me agrade del todo porque es un papanatas, arrogante. Pero si a ti te gusta, creo que está bien.

—¡Pero, por favor Nicky! —se apresuró a decir la chica descubriendo su rostro y agrandando los ojos en un gesto de real preocupación— No quiero que alguien más se entere. Aparte de tú y yo, sólo Victor y Paras lo saben.

—Confía en mí.

Le guiñó un ojo entre ese velludo rostro de licántropo.

Y realmente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Julian Keller entró a la cocina en busca de cereal de avena para desayunar. Un telekinético y soberbio que jamás se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a los chicos impopulares como ellos. No se dieron cuenta cuando él llegó, pero parecía que Julian tampoco notó su presencia, pues iba inmerso en las canciones que escuchaba de su teléfono móvil con los auriculares puestos.

Julian llenó su plato con las ruedas tostadas de avena y las bañó con leche entera de vaca. Se sentó en la mesa dos lugares alejado de los otros y fue en ese momento cuando los tres se miraron.

—¿Qué hay? —les saludó Keller sólo por cortesía, pero no se esperó a recibir una contestación, pues leía con falsa atención el reverso de la caja de cereales. En realidad Alani y Nicholas tampoco se molestaron en devolvérselo, pues sabían de antemano que no los estaba escuchando.

Julian fingía prestarle atención a las palabras en el cartón, pero en realidad escuchaba la lírica de la canción "Beat beat box" de Michael Douglas, lanzada como sencillo el año anterior. Pasó algo desapercibida entre la gente, pero la letra era realmente buena. Había sido una de las favoritas de Brian en aquel tiempo. El corazón se le encogió un poco al pensar en su amigo fallecido.

También recordó que un día había sorprendido a Sofia cantándola a capella y usando el peine como micrófono. Se le escapó una risilla al rememorar el hecho.

Ahora todo estaba bien, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Brian y la partida de Sofia y el sol había vuelto a salir por el horizonte, más brillante y más dorado que antes.

Algo inesperado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento provocándole un evidente sobresalto. Alani y Nicholas lo voltearon a ver de repente, pero él siguió sin prestarles atención. Podía sentir las incesantes vibraciones de su teléfono, pues le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Cuando le echó un vistazo a la pequeña pantalla se dio cuenta que era de Cessily, las letras en ella decían "¡Apresúrate! Ya estamos hartas de esperarte".

Había quedado de alcanzarlas en el centro comercial para acompañarlas de compras. Odiaba ir con alguna chica de compras porque siempre se tardaban siglos en escoger una sola prenda, aunque esta vez había intereses de por medio. Cessily iría con Laura. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

Era cierto, Laura le gustaba, pero también había muchas cosas que le aterraban de ella y otras que eran un misterio. Lo hacía sentir realmente nervioso.

Le echó un vistazo a la playera roja que traía y ese pantalón holgado de color casi blanco y pensó que estaría bien ir vestido así. Su cabello negro estaba peinado regularmente, con un pelo revuelto por aquí y otro por allá. Traer el cabello despeinado era la nueva moda, así que no reparó mucho en esos detalles nimios.

Se apresuró a acabar su desayuno y salió de la cocina. Alani y Nick lo siguieron con la vista, y cuando se terminó de ir prosiguieron con la conversación que ya se les había prolongado durante largo tiempo.

—¿Y a ti qué chica te gusta Nick? —preguntó Loa expectante con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeantes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cessily Kincaid sabía, por más que ellos dos intentaran hacer pasar desapercibido el hecho, que se gustaban. El actuar vacilante de Julian y los balbuceos cada vez que se le preguntaba algo al respecto lo hacía más evidente. También había visto a Laura sonrojarse muchas veces al cruzar monosílabos con el telekinético. Leves sonrojos, pero sonrojos al fin.

Se divertía tanto viéndolos actuar así.

¡Y por el amor santísimo de Dios! Ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo al respecto, así que ella había decidido fervientemente darles una "pequeña" ayudadita. Un ligero empujoncito bastaría.

Y es que no sólo se divertía viéndolos juntos, no era sólo que los dos actuaran como merolicos cuando estaban cerca del otro, sino que se veían "lindos". Y lo mejor era que se vieran "lindos como pareja". Así que ella decidió actuar como el cupido mutante (y si necesitaba flechas realmente las podía crear con su piel de mercurio), pues tenía mucho tiempo de ser amigo de Julian y ya lo conocía a la perfección. Además Laura y ella ahora eran amigas inseparables, junto con Sooraya.

Hellion ya se lo había confesado un día con una cara de gatito lastimado. Le había dicho "Cessily, me gusta Laura". Y ella por supuesto no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Los tres caminaban por el centro comercial. Cessily se había adelantado varios metros para dejar a esos dos andar juntos, pero el truco parecía no funcionar pues no se había iniciado ninguna conversación. "Es que Laura es _taaan_ seria" se dijo en silencio con una palmada en la frente y un quejido de protesta.

Le echó un vistazo a su aspecto en el cristal de una tienda. Su nueva piel había adquirido un tono platinado, anémico, inesperado. Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que su inductor de imágenes no estaba funcionando apropiadamente.

Grave peligro, sólo se le vinieron a la mente esas dos palabras.

Tenía que ir a algún baño o algo así para averiguar el problema.

Su mente giró como perinola, y se dio cuenta de que eso le serviría bastante, irse y dejar a los tortolitos solos era lo mejor. Sonrió maliciosamente. Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—¡Escúchame Hellion! —se acercó a ellos rápidamente y cuando la vieron abrieron la boca como aros de básquetbol. Su rostro ya tenía áreas en donde el plateado desatacaba bastante— Tengo qué ir al baño para ver qué es lo que le pasa a este maldito cacharro. Lo mejor es que ustedes se adelanten y en un rato nos vemos en algún lugar, ¿entendido? —Hellion asintió sin decir nada, no le gustaba que le mandaran, pero tenía qué pasarlo por alto debido a la gravedad del asunto.

Cessily cruzó un brazo por la espalda de Laura y se le acercó al oído para decirle algo en silencio. Sooraya le había pedido unos calzones nuevos para dormir, así que le dio las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ese era el gran secreto, un secreto de Estado. Los conseguiría en "Girly's", le dio el dinero en la mano y la animó a irse al lado de Julian con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Agarró impulso con los brazos y comenzó a correr esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Se acomodó la gorra roja para que le cubriera el rostro, al menos eso le serviría hasta llegar a los baños públicos.

_White house gallery _era un centro comercial de lo más normal. Ubicado entre dos avenidas enormes en Nueva York. Se le veía abarrotado de gente durante los fines de semana y los miércoles por el cine a mitad de precio. Admitía a mutantes que se vieran "normales", pero los que quedaban fuera de esa regla era mejor no aparecerse por ahí. Cessily prefería ir a ese lugar por los precios accesibles para un adolescente y porque tenía el mejor café romántico que conocía, así que debía usar un inductor.

Ella planeaba llevarlos hasta ese café, dejarlos ahí y desaparecerse después. Aunque claro, se estaba desapareciendo antes de tiempo.

Llegó hasta los sanitarios para chicas y aventó la puerta para entrar. Una vez que no vio a nadie en el interior suspiró aliviada. Su cara era nuevamente de un color y una estructura metálica.

Se quitó la gorra roja y comenzó a darle unos golpecitos al aparato. Vio que no era suficiente y lo estrelló contra la pared. Por qué tenían qué hacerlos tan complicados. Los estudiantes de Xavier's no podían darse el lujo de esos fallos, pues cruzaban por momentos difíciles.

Al tercer golpe pensó que ya era suficiente, así que lo encendió y otra vez su imagen era la de una chica normal. Deseó volver a ser una chica normal, pero quitó sus ojos del espejo para no pensar en ello.

Salió de los sanitarios y cruzó el pasillo.

Lo mejor era darle más tiempo a esos dos, así que se entretendría en alguna otra cosa unos minutos más.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Habían ido a esa tienda para chicas y solo Laura entró en ella. Cuando salió sólo llevaba una enorme bolsa, con, lo que parecía, una prendas muy pequeñas ella.

No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación entre los dos. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco y no se le ocurría nada. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y vio que Laura tenía los ojos fijos en el piso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo Keller por fin. Una pregunta estúpida, pero era un comienzo.

—Uh... un poco.

Laura seguía sin cooperar. Un silencio absorbente reinó nuevamente en el lugar y una vibración lo espantó nuevamente, era su maldito celular. La pantalla de dicho aparato decía "Los espero en _Jester & Andy's_". Esa tienda estaba en el cuarto piso, tendrían qué usar el elevador para alcanza a Cessily, pues estaba más cerca que las escaleras eléctricas. Se lo comunicó a Laura y ella asintió sin decir nada más.

Presionaron el botón para ir hacia arriba y estuvieron unos segundos esperando antes de que pudieran entrar. Julian se tropezó en la entrada y Laura soltó una risilla. Le gustaba verla reír, aunque pudiera contar con una sola mano las veces que eso había sucedido. Era realmente linda cuando sonreía.

Se acomodaron dentro cuando la puerta se cerró delante de ellos. La pared trasera no era como en otros centros comerciales en donde está hecha de cristal y se puede ver todo desde dentro, la de este elevador estaba hecha de metal duro y grueso, por lo que sólo podía ver el interior.

Sintieron una vibración que sacudió el elevador y entonces la cámara transportadora se detuvo. Se voltearon a ver y Julian despegó los labios.

—No te preocupes, nos van a sacar de aquí en unos cuantos minutos.

El elevador se había atorado con los pobres ilusos dentro.

**Continúa en "Atascados".**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya que andan por aquí sería bueno que dejara un review, si es que hay gente leyendo esto.


End file.
